Tú con él y yo esperando tu amor
by cariithoopreina
Summary: Luego de su primera vez, Rachel comenzara una vida planificada junto al "amor de su vida",planificada pero no la vida soñada, que ni siquiera ella sabe que quiere. ADVERTENCIA: Quinn G!p. One shot


**- No debemos hacer eso** - se quejaba la morena sin dejar de besar a la chica

**- Shhh... Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que nos echen de menos** - le soltaba la blusa - **o que Hudson venga a buscarte**

**- s...**- las palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta de lo morena tras el asalto bucal de su amante. Eso no esta bien, le repetía su mente una y otra vez, su primera vez debería ser con Finn, no con Quinn, pero la pasión que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo a causa de las caricias de la rubia, no la dejaban pensar con claridad

**- Mírame** - le tomo delicadamente la barbilla - **nadie se enterará de esto **

**-¿Nuestro secreto? **

**-Nuestro secreto morena** - le guiño el ojo y termino de desvestirla para iniciar un placentero acto de amor.

**/Un meses después /**

**-¡Pero Rach**! - se quejaba el chico recostado en los casilleros - **es hora de que tengamos intimidad **- comenzó a seguir a su novia **- Es mas íbamos hacerlo en la fiesta de Puck, pero desapareciste sin mas** - se rasco la cabeza sin percatarse en el gesto incomodo de la chica

**-Finn... Hablaremos de esto luego**

**-Rachel** - la detuvo - **¿Por qué no quieres intimar conmigo? ¿No te gusto de esa forma?**

**-No es eso Finn **- suspiro viendo a lo lejos a una rubia de cabello corto - **¿Qué te parece este fin de semana?**

**-¿Este fin de semana?** - su rostro se contrario - **¿Este fin de semana tendremos sexo?**

**-Sí** - respondió sin dejar de ver a la chica - **te veré después de clases** - siguió a la rubia que entraba al baño **- ¿Qué andas buscando?** - fue lo primero que dijo una vez estuvo en el baño

**-¿Mi conciencia?** - se burlo mientras veía como la chica giraba los ojos - **¿Qué quieres Rachel?**

**-Quiero que hablemos de lo que paso hace un mes**

**-Tuvimos sexo **- la miro a través del espejo - **lo hicimos toda la noche y nos protegimos **

**-Lo se...**

**-Pero... **- se giro para mirarla, pero la morena había salido corriendo hacia uno de los inodoros - **¡Por Dios!** - le tomo el cabello para que no se le ensuciara - **¿Comiste algo que te cayo mal?**

**-No **

**-Rachel **- se comenzó a colocar pálida **- ¿Cuando fue tu ultima fecha?**

**-No lo se** - se enderezo - **¿Por qué lo pre...** - se detuvo al ver el pánico en la rubia **- ¿No creerás que...?**

**-Puede ser** - se paso la mano por el cabello - **utilizamos protección**

**-Utilizamos protección** - repitió enjuagándose la boca

**-¿Haz tenido sexo con Hudson?** - la miro con recelo

**-¡No!** - frunció el ceño **- Es mas... Me abordo en el pasillo para hablar de cuando tendremos nuestra primera vez **

**-¿Aun cree que eres virgen?**

**-Se supone que soy virgen** - se recosto en el mesón - **es mi primer novio y perdí mi virginidad con su ex novia **

**-Bueno... El caso es que después de clases iremos a que te hagan un examen para saber si estas embarazada o no **

**-Esta bien** - susurro viendo salir a la rubia de allí - **En que problema me meti** - golpeo su frente

**/\\**

**-¿Esta usted seguro de los resultados? **- volvió a preguntar mientras veía como la morena de abanicaba con una revista.

**-Sí señorita Fabray, los exámenes dieron positivo** - observo a la morena - **la señorita Berry tiene cerca de cuatro semanas de embarazo **

**-Gracias doctor** - se acercó a la morena - **Todo estará bien** - se inco para quedar a su altura

**-¿Todo estará bien?** - se estaba colocando histérica **- estamos en nuestro ultimo año Quinn... En unos meses estaré en Nyada ¿Como seguiré mis sueños siendo madre soltera?**

**-Okay** - levanto la mano - **en primer lugar no eres, no serás madre soltera ¿De acuerdo?** - su voz era firme - **en segundo lugar, yo voy a ayudarte en la crianza del bebe **- coloco su mano en su vientre **- este pequeñín que viene en camino, lo hicimos juntas, por lo que es responsabilidad de las dos.**

**-Tienes razón **- cerro los ojos **- pero por el momento mantengámoslo en secreto **- se levanto de la silla entrelazando su brazo con el de la rubia

**-¿Te acostaras con Hudson el fin de semana?**

**-Supongo...**

**/\\**

**-Haber si entendí** - estaba recostada en el mesón del baño - **¿Me estas diciendo que Hudson no se dio cuenta que ya no eras virgen?**

**-Nop** - negó mojándose el rostro - **estaba concentrado en acabar rápidamente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba sintiendo nada.**

**-¿La tiene pequeña?**

**-En comparación con la tuya** - la miro a través del espejo **- si, es bastante pequeña** - sonrió al escuchar la risa de la chica

**-Aumentas mi ego Berry** - la golpeo sutilmente con el hombro - **solo espero que no se le vuelva costumbre. Imaginarme a Hudson llegando dentro de ti, con mi bebe ahi** - se sacudió con asco - **no es agradable de imaginar**

**-Pues no te lo **imagines - camino hacia el secador - **pero, no te preocupes no se volverá costumbre.**

**-Eso espero**

**/\\**

**-¡Rachel Barbra Berry!** - su padre entro a la habitación - **¡Me quieres explicar que significa esto?!** - le entregó una hoja

**-Yo...** - las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, en sus manos tenia la única prueba de su embarazo

**-Rachel** - su padre le quito el papel de las manos y la abrazo

**-Yo... Lo siento papi** - sollozo en el hombro de su padre

**-No te preocupes estrellita** - acariciaba suavemente su espalda **- todo estará bien** - se giro para mirar a su marido que ya estaba sacando su teléfono para llamar - al que ellos creían - el padre de su nieto.

**-Yo... **

**-Tomate tu tiempo** - lentamente soltó a su hija **- iré a bajo a hablar con tu padre, cuando te llame bajas** - le dejo un beso en la frente y salio de allí dejándola sola

**-¡Dios mío!** - rápidamente tomó su teléfono móvil **- ¡Quinn!** - chillo cuando atendieron al otro lado

**Q: ¿Qué paso?**

**-Mis padres saben de mi embarazo** - comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro

**Q: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?**

**- Encontraron la hoja que nos dieron en el hospital** - se dejo caer en su cama

**Q: Demonios, no te preocupes**

**-¡Que no me preocupe! **– elevo la voz comenzando a ponerse nerviosa

**Q: Escúchame carajo** - exclamo logrando que la chica se callara - **mañana mismo voy a tu casa y pongo la cara, que tus padres sepan que nos estas sola**

**-No lo se Quinn...**

**Q: ¿Te avergüenzas de que el bebe sea mío?**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!** - exclamo indignada

**Q: ¿Entonces?**

**-Lo que sucede es que... - **escucho a su padre **- te llamo en un rato, mi padre me esta llamando**

**Q:Esta bien... Solo recuerda que no estas sola en esto.**

**-Lo se** - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar y dirigirse hacia la planta baja **- ¿Qué pas... ¿Finn que estas haciendo aquí?**

**-Tu papá me llamo **- se acercó a ella - **me dijo que tenia que hablar de algo importante conmigo.**

**-Okay** - camino con el hacia la sala

**-Bien** - hablo Leroy cuando estuvieron los cuatro sentados - **se que solo son unos adolecentes pero ahora tienen una gran responsabilidad **

**- ¿Papi que estas haciendo? **- pregunto la chica, ¿Qué tenia que ver Finn en su bebe? ¡Oh diablos! Pensó cuando callo en cuenta - **papi no es necesario esto**

**-Claro que lo es** - su voz era seria y sin dar lugar a réplicas continuó - **Finn, se que eres un buen muchacho, pero necesito que me digas como piensas hacerte responsable**

**-Disculpe señor Berry pero no entiendo de que me esta hablando**

**-Finn** - Hiram se acercó intimidantemente hacia el chico - **mi estrellita** - tomo la mano de Rachel **- esta embarazada... ¿Como vas a responder?**

**-¿Embarazada?** - giro rápidamente **- ¡Voy a ser papá!** - okay eso no es bueno, pensó la morena - **yo...yo trabajaré en el taller de Burt y de ahí ayudare con lo que necesite el bebe**

**-No esperaba menos muchacho** - imperceptiblemente la morena negaba con la cabeza, no tenia ni idea de como salir de ese problema.

**-Bueno** - se levanto de la mesa, después de haber cenado - **mañana nos vemos en el instituto** - le dio un beso en la mejilla - **hasta luego señores Berry**

**-Me iré a descansar** - anuncio cuando el chico se marchó **- buenas noches** - se despidió de ellos y subió rápidamente a su habitación

**Q: ¿Que ha sucedido? 7:35 pm**

**Q: ¿Rachel? 7:50 pm**

**Q: Avísame cuando estes disponible 8:20 pm**

**R: Lo siento. Mis padres llamaron a Finn y hasta ahora se marcho 9:10 pm**

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, busco su pijama y comenzó su rutina para descansar, hasta que sono su teléfono pocos minutos después

**Q: ¿Finn? ¿Para que? 9:25 pm**

**R: Ellos creen que él es el padre del bebe 9:26pm**

**Q: ¿Por qué creerían eso? 9:27pm**

**R: ¿Por qué es mi novio? 9:28 pm**

**Q: De una vez te voy diciendo que no voy a permitir que un hijo mío lleve el apellido Hudson. 9:35 pm**

**R: No le voy a meter un hijo que no es de él. 9:38 pm**

**Q: ¿Se ha puesto eufórico? 9:40 pm**

**R: Un poco. 9:41 pm**

**R: En realidad sí. 9:43 pm**

**R: Le dijo a mis padres que trabajaría en el taller del padre de Kurt. 9:45pm**

**R: No te voy a negar el derecho de ser su madre Quinn, yo no soy así. 9:48 pm**

**Q: Ya pensaremos como hacer para que Finn sepa que el no es el padre 9:51 pm**

**Q: Pero por ahora, esperemos que pasen unos meses y cuando ya el embarazo no sea peligroso, diremos la verdad 9:53 pm**

**R: Esta bien. Seria un gran choque para él, que el dia del nacimiento de pequeñín, se de cuenta que nació rubio de ojos avellanas 9:55pm**

**Q: ¿Rubio de ojos avellanas? ¿Cómo sabes que no será morocho de ojos chocolate? Es más ¿Cómo sabes que es un niño? 10:00pm**

**R: Solo lo se ;) 10:01 pm**

**R: Me iré a dormir. Ya termine mi rutina y debo descansar 10:02 pm**

**Q: Sí. Descansa. Mi bebe debe dormir bien. Buenas noches. 10:03 pm**

Los días fueron pasando y pronto sus amigos se enteraron de la llegada del nuevo integrante del coro. Con todo, Finn había pensado que como Rachel tenia cuatro meses (en realidad cinco) ya era hora de pedirle matrimonio a Rachel, pero esta, solo le dijo que debía pensarlo y salio de allí dejando al chico confundido

**-Quinn** - como raro, la encontró en el baño **- tenemos que hablar**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Finn me propuso matrimonio** - soltó de golpe viendo como la rubia abría sus ojos

**-¿Qué? **

**-Le dije que lo iba a pensar pero** - miro fijamente a la rubia - **le diré que si **

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque lo amo. Finn es mi persona Quinn, y aunque el bebe que estoy esperando sea tuyo, no cambia en nada mis sentimientos hacia él.**

**- ¿Crees que el quiera seguir contigo cuando sepa que tienes cinco meses de embarazo de su ex novia?** - se cruzo de brazos

**-Por eso te estaba buscando** - trago fuertemente - **es hora de decirle la verdad**

La rubia abatida, únicamente asintió aceptando las peticiones de aquella morena que le robaba el aliento.

**-Finn **

**-Rachel. Lo siento sí, no quiero que esto dañe lo nuestro**

**-Finn para** - lo freno cuando el chico trato de acercarse a ella - **tengo que decirte algo y creo que eso cambiara lo nuestro**

**-¿De que hablas?**

**-Hola Hudson **- entro la rubia al salón del coro

**-¿Qué esta pasando?**

**-Finn. Yo. Esto no es fácil** - tomo aire - **el bebe que estoy esperando es de Quinn**

**-¿Qué?** - no daba creído a lo que estaba escuchando

**-Que el bebe que Rachel esta esperando es mio. Yo soy su otra madre **

**-¿Es una broma verdad?**

**-No lo es Finn** - la rubia de sentó observando la conversación de los dos capitanes - **tengo cinco meses de embarazo y tu no eres el padre. Técnicamente lo es Quinn**

**-¡Eso no es cierto!** - exclamo furioso mientras comenzaba a lanzar sillas contra las puertas

**-Lo mejor será que te calmes Hudson** - la rubia protegía con su cuerpo a la morena

**-¿Desde cuando me eres infiel?**

**-Solo fue una vez** - la voz de Rachel sonó a lo lejos -** nunca mas volvimos a tener algo**

**-¿Solo se acostaron y quedaste embarazada? **- reía secamente

**-Aunque lo dudes Hudson esa es la verdad **

El chico furioso salio de allí dejando a su paso varias sillas rotas.

**-Bueno eso salio bastante bien** - se encogió de hombros mientras la morena salía de allí sin ponerle cuidado.

**/\\**

**-¿Entonces es verdad?** - habían pasado un mes desde que Finn se había enterado de la verdad

**-Sí. Nuestro amor es tan puro y verdadero que ha podido perdonar que lo haya engañado contigo** - la miro fijamente - **nos casaremos antes de que nazca el bebe. Por cierto** - se detuvo antes de salir del baño **- mañana es la ecografía, mañana sabremos que es** - sin más salio topándose con la latina.

**-¿Estas bien Q?**

**-No** - negó mientras trataba de evitar que las lagrimas abandonaran sus ojos - **no estoy bien San**

La latina la abrazo consiguiendo que el llanto abordara a la rubia

**-Mirale lo bueno Q** - le limpiaba las lagrimas - **tendrás algo que el no. Un hijo con ella**

**-Pero eso es temporal **- sorbio sus mocos - **quien me garantiza a mi que después de nacido mi bebe, Rachel no quedara embarazada de Hudson**

**-Nadie. Pero si asi fuera, su primogénito es hijo tuyo y un hijo es un vinculo para toda la vida** - la rubia asintió recostándose en el hombro de su amiga.

**-Espero ser yo la madrina de la criatura**

**-San** - miro a su amiga, ambas se encontraban sentadas en el piso del baño - **¿Irias conmigo mañana a la ecografia?**

**-Cuenta con eso rubia **

**-Muy bien** - hablo el doctor pasando la maquinita por la panza de la morena

**-¿Que hace Santana aquí?**

**-Vino conmigo** - se cruzo de brazos la rubia **- ¿Listo doctor?**

**-Sí. Si ven a este puntico** - señalo la pantalla - **es el feto y por la forma en la que esta acomodado podemos ver si es un varoncito o una nena... Mmmm**

**-¿Pasa algo?** - Santana estaba atenta a la pantalla

**-Es un varoncito. Felicitaciones **

**-Un niño** - la rubia miro a su amiga latina - **voy a tener un niño** - la abrazo con fuerza mientras la morena las veía con el ceño fruncido

**-Tendremos un varoncito Quinn** - se hizo notar en lo que ella veía, una escena intima entre las dos chicas

**-Joshua** - las dos morenas la miraron sin entender **- Joshua** - repitió señalando el vientre de la morena - **Joshua Fabray Berry**

**-¿Quieres que se llame Joshua?**

**-Si** - asintió euforicamente - **ponle tu el segundo nombre, pero deberá llamarse Joshua **

**-Esta bien** - se levanto para abrazar a la rubia.

**-Mi ahijado se llamara Joshua** - se cruzo de brazos las latina

**-¿Tu ahijado?**

**-Si** - la rubia respiro profundamente - **he decidido que Santana sea la madrina de Joshua, tu escoge el padrino**

**-¿Mi opinión no cuenta?**

**-Escoge tu al padrino** - su voz se torno fría - **vamos San **

**/\\**

**-¿Desde cuando fumas?**

**-Desde hace un par de semanas **

**-Quinn ¿Que pasa?**

**- Mi mamá no me habla desde que supo que Rachel esta esperando un hijo mío. No acepta que una judía lleve sangre Fabray, me dijo que hubiera dejado que Hudson siguiera pensando que era su hijo **- suspiro abatida - y hoy Berry se casa con Hudson

**-Quinn debes superarla -** le apretó el brazo **- se que has estado enamorada de Berry, desde hace muchos años pero debes superarla**

**-Jamas creí que pudiera tener algo con ella y** - suspiro - **y ahora ella esta esperando un hijo mío.**

**-Animo Quinnie. Que cosas mejores vendrán para ti** - le dio un abrazo.

**-¿Como vas con Britt?**

**-Bueno... - y así pasaron el resto de la tarde entre llanto y risas.**

**/\\**

**-¡Dios! Que no saben que ha esta hora la gente duerme** - exclamaba furiosa mientras buscaba su teléfono **- Son las dos de la mañana... Buenas noches** - ahogo un bostezo cuando contesto

**X: ¿Quinn?**

**-Si **- dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada nuevamente

**X: Rachel esta dando a luz en este momento** - con eso la rubia quedo sentada

**-Voy para allá** - colgó y rápidamente se ducho - **hijo de Rachel Berry tenias que ser** - se apresuro lo mas que pudo y rápido tomo su automóvil y condujo al hospital

**-Quinn** - la llamo uno de los padres de Rachel - **están en la sala de parto apúrate **

**-Voy** - corrió hasta encontrar una enfermera que rápidamente le dio un traje esterilizado y la hizo pasar a la sala de parto donde estaban Finn y Rachel - **ya estoy aquí** - terminaba de acomodarse el gorro

**-Ya estamos todos** - el doctor se coloco en su lugar - **démosle la bienvenida a este príncipe. Empuja Rachel**

**-¡Como duele! **- apretaba con fuerza la mano de Finn **- ¡Esto es tu culpa Fabray!** - le gritaba a la rubia que le daba su mano para que tuviera otra en que apoyarse.

**-Lo se Rach... Lo se** - con su mano libre acariciaba su cabeza, mientras Finn la fulminaba con la mirada.

**-Otro poco Rachel. Ya casi sale el bebe... Un empujón mas.**

**-¡Joder! **

**-Aquí esta** - un sonido llanto sonó en toda la habitación - **les presento a Joshua Ferney** - Quinn soltó a su Rachel para acercarse a su bebe

**- Puedo, puedo agarrarlo** – le pidió al doctor con algo de miedo

**- Claro** - se lo entregó con cuidado

**-Hola bebe** - le hablo suavemente mientras Rachel se recuperaba - **soy tu mamá** - le acaricio su carita blanca **- Mira Rachel** - le paso el bebe

**-¡Por dios es una mini copia tuya** - exclamo viendo a su hijito. Un pequeño rubio, de piel pálida y por lo que suponía tambien de ojos avellanas - **te dije que iba a ser idéntico a ti** - expreso tranquilamente

**-Es un lindo bebe **- Finn tenia una sonrisa resignada **- pero los que tendremos nosotros también serán muy bellos.**

**-Lo que digas Hudson** - murmuró viendo como la enfermera de llevaba a su pequeño bebe - **¿Cuando nos lo podremos llevar?**

**-Mañana** - le dijo la enfermera - **esta noche lo dejaremos en observación **- le guiño el ojo a la rubia

**-Estupendo** - miro a la pareja casada - **estaré afuera con nuestros amigos** - anuncio y sin esperar respuesta, salio de allí.

**-Quinn** - exclamaron todos cuando la chica salio con una sonrisa en el rostro

**-Ya nació** - miro a los padres de la morena - **Joshua Ferney Fabray Berry**

**/\\**

**-Shh deja de llorar** - Finn trataba de hacer que el niño dejara de llorar - **tu mamá necesita descansar Joshua**

**-Dame** - la rubia de acercó a el con una bolsa **- ten** - le entregó la bolsa y tomo a su hijo en brazos, quien dejo de llorar - **hola bebe** - el rubiecito abrió los ojos, como Rachel creía, tenia los ojos avellana - **extrañabas a mamá** - el niño solo apretaba con fuerza su dedo - **estaré abajo con Josh** - le informo a Finn saliendo de allí

**-Se te ve bien un bebe en brazos Q **

**-Gracias San** - miraba enternecida a su príncipe - **están perfecto **

**-Es un mini tu** - le toco la nariz logrando que el niño cerrara los ojitos - **Hola Josh soy tu madrina Tana.**

**-Es hermoso** - el rubiecito volvió a abrir los ojos - **Te Amo príncipe. Te amo mucho y mientras pueda, cuidaré de ti **- expreso sin percatarse de que Finn y Rachel estaban entrando a la sala.

**-Quinn** - la voz de la morena saco de su estado de ensoñason a la rubia - **haremos que funcione** - se sentó en el mueble del frente - **para que también seas participe de la vida de este hermoso niño.**

**-Haremos que funcione **- y una vez más, Finn sintió que estaba fuera de lugar.

**/\\**

Los años fueron pasando. Finn y Rachel se habían establecido en Nueva York para que la morena siguiera sus sueños de convertirse en una gran estrella de Broadway mientras que Quinn se encontraba en New Haven, estudiando fotografía, un gusto que al parecer su pequeño niño había heredado.

**-¿Por qué tan eufórico campeón?** - pregunto Finn tomándose su tasa de café.

**-Hoy viene mi mami Quinn** - respondió el niño de cuatro años corriendo por todos lados.

**-¿Y que harán? **

**-No lo se** - se encogió de hombros - **pero no importa, mi mami estará conmigo **

**-Josh no ...** - el timbre de su apartamento sonó logrando que el chico gritara de felicidad - **Hola Quinn**

**-Hudson** - saludo entrando al apartamento - **Josh **- se arrodillo sintiendo un pequeño cuerpo colisionando contra su cuerpo - **te extrañe mucho **

**-Yo tambien mami **- le lleno la cara de besos - **te extrañe muchísimo **

**-Abrígate bien y vamos a dar una vuelta **- el niño asintió y corrió hacia su habitación colocándose su chaqueta de cars para luego volver con su mamá - **despídete de Finn **

**-Chao Finn** - agito su pequeña mano antes de tomar la mano de su rubia madre, dispuesto a vivir una nueva aventura

**-¿ a donde vamos?** - pregunto cuando estuvo en el auto

**-Vamos a recoger a Mami **- sonrió mirándolo por el retrovisor

**-¿Mami?**

**-Sí **- se detuvo en un semáforo - **esta mañana la llame y accedió a pasar tiempo con nosotros **

**-Genial **- aplaudió feliz. Desde hacía un par de meses la relación de Quinn y Rachel había cambiado. Podría decirse que estaba engañando a Finn, pero ninguna de las dos pensaba en ello. Siempre que se veían terminaban en uno o dos besos, pero de allí nada pasaba; pero eso era suficiente para que Quinn no perdiera la fe de que algún dia pudiera estar con el amor de su vida.

**-Mami** - exclamo el niño cuando llegaron al teatro

**-Ferney** - era la única que le llamaba por su segundo nombre - **Quinn** - se acercó a ellos a saludarlos dejando un imperceptible beso en la comisura de los labios de la rubia **- ¿Que haremos hoy?**

**-Iremos al cine a ver** - hizo pausa dramática teniendo la atención de la morena y el rubiecito - **iremos a ver como entregar a tu dragón 2 **- exclamo levantando ambos brazos logrando que su hijo brincara

**-Sí. Chimuelo veremos a chimuelo **

**-Hemos creado un monstruo** - bromeó la morena abrazándose a la cintura de la rubia mientras compraban los boletos

**-Nuestro monstruo** - le robo un rápido beso antes de ir a comprar las crispetas y las bebidas.

**-¿Que me esta pasando contigo Quinn?** - murmuró acercándose a su hijo.

**-En dos semanas es el cumpleaños número cinco de Josh** - susurro mientras arropaba al niño - **pensaba si era posible, si pudiera llevarlo a Disneylandia **

**-Claro pero...** - la rubia la observo fijamente - **¿Puedo ir con ustedes?**

**-Claro que si... Pero ¿Y Finn?**

**-Le diré que tengo que viajar a los angeles** - beso suavemente sus labios

**-Esta bien** - se alejo de ella - **me iré para el hotel** - salio de la habitación mirando a Finn que estaba sentando bebiendo cerveza y viendo el juego **- Adiós Hudson**

**-Adiós Fabray **

**-Finn debo ir al teatro** - se gano la mirada de los dos chicos - **vamos a ir a una reunión con unos inversionista y no se a que horas regrese **

**-Esta bien ¿Quieres que te lleve?**

**-No te preocupes** - miro a Quinn - **sigue bebiendo que Quinn puede llevarme **

**-Eh... Si claro **- salió de allí - **entonces al teatro** - encendió el motor

**-Nop** - la miro coquetamente - **vamos a tu hotel**

**-¿A mi hotel? ¿Para que? **- esta ligeramente contrariada

**-tu solo conduce cariño** - le apretó sutilmente la entrepierna

**/\\**

**-Finn** - llamo a su esposo - **Quinn ya se marcho con Ferney asi que yo ya me iré para el aeropuerto**

**-¿No quieres que te acompañe? **- se ofreció el chico, tenia la esperanza de que ahora que el chico no estaba, pudieran tener algo de sexo.

**-No cariño** - tomo su maleta - **te aburrirás allí** - le beso la mejilla - **cuídate y no hagas fiestas sin mi** - sin mas salio del apartamento

**X: ¿Esta noche donde siempre? Te hare lo que tanto te gusta 10:21 am**

**-Bueno ya que con Rachel no tendré sexo, será con alguien mas **- con una sonrisa petulante, respondió el mensaje de texto. No muy lejos de allí la morena conducía felizmente hacia el apartamento en donde su ¿Novia? La esperaba con su hijo.

**-Llegue** - la abrazo por la espalda

**-Estupendo** - la soltó para entrelazar sus manos **- vámonos para Orlando** - le guiño el ojo caminado como hacia la puerta del avión.

**/ dos meses después \\**

**-Rachel debo decirte algo** - Finn caminaba asustado de un lado a otro, aprovechando que Joshua estaba en casa de las Brittana

**-¿Que pasa? **

**-Te fui infiel** - se sentó frente a ella mientras la chica abría los ojos sorprendida - **hace un par de meses conocí una chica y bueno **- jalo el cuello de su camisa - **esta embarazada de mi. Tiene cuatro meses.**

**-Finn...**

**-Antes de que digas algo. Recuerda que yo te perdone lo de Quinn y Joshua.**

**-Finn...**

**-Y se que es mi culpa que ahora otra mujer este esperando un hijo mío pero...**

**-¡Finn!**

**-Di-dime**

**-Estoy embarazada** - se levanto de la silla

**-Rachel **

**-Lo mejor será que nos divorciemos **

**-Rachel. Se que no gano mucho pero yo puedo responder por los dos bebes **

**-Finn **- se alejó de él - **estoy esperando un hijo de Quinn**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Me he enamorado de Quinn** - camino hacia su habitación - **asi que no le veo sentido seguir con esta relación **

**-¿Me fuiste infiel con Quinn otra vez? **- su voz dejaba ver lo dolido que estaba

**-Finn hay una mujer que esta de cuatro meses de ti** - lo miro fijamente **- yo tengo dos meses. No me puedes criticar nada **

**-Rach...**

**-Me quedaré esta noche en un hotel **- salio del apartamento dejando al chico solo y arrepintiéndose por haber abandonado su hogar.

**/ dos años después \\**

**-Joshua ya estas listo** - lo llamo su madre

**-Ya voy** - el niño de siete años bajaba a desayunar - **¿Como me veo?**

**-Estas bastante guapo** - le guiño un ojo

**-Te amo ma** - decía comiéndose sus huevos revueltos.

**-Yo también cariño** - acaricio su cabello.

**-ya vinimos** - se anuncio la morena bajando con una preciosa morenita de ojos avellanas

**-Mis dos hermosas mujeres** - se acercó a ellas, la morenita estiro sus brazos a hacia ella - **Charlotte quiere que mami la alce** - la tomo haciéndole cosquillas.

Barbra Charlotte Fabray Berry era la princesa de la casa. La perdición de sus tíos y de sus abuelos.

**-Ven a desayunar** - beso los labios de su prometida - **debes ir bien alimentada para la obra de hoy **

**-Te amo** - soltó de la nada **- gracias por esperarme y por aguantar tanta idiotes de mi parte **

**-Te amo y nada mas me importa** - le acaricio sutilmente el brazo - **ahora desayuna.**


End file.
